Ocean Avenue
by Aeshma-Daeva
Summary: Well chapter two is up, finally. the new comer meets the crew, well most of them, and plans are set in motion.
1. Chapter 1

Ocean Avenue.

Hi everyone this is a piece I'm doing and I have a few ideas, so please review, flames are welcome and used to burn my evil school things, and here to do the disclaimer is my o.c aeshma.

Aeshma: hi people, Ashton doesn't own kingdom hearts, lime coke or saw, but he does own me, please save me!

On with the show

Chapter 1 a dark stormy night.

Aeshma loved the summer; it was his favorite time of year, the baking temperatures, the ‎slinky swim suits and bikini's. but their was a problem, it was raining and you can't have fun in the rain, so here he was contemplating going over to Kairi's or Riku's maybe even Sora's house. what to do?  
DINGDONG!  
Who is it?  
"Hey Aeshma! Let me in." yelled sora.

"Sora? What are you doing?" asked aeshma.

"I got locked out of my house, and my parents aren't home."

"how did you do that?"

"you don't want to know."

"fine just don't break anything."

_Flash back_

"_hey aeshma?" asked sora._

"_what is it?" replied aeshma._

"_I think I broke your toilet?"_

_skip_

"_I think I broke your cell phone?."_

_Skip_

"_I think I burned your English essay? I think I broke your door, C-D player, bed, fridge."_

_End flash back._

_Note to self; no more matches and soda for sora while at my house, I can't afford the repairs._

"Oh hey aeshma, I've got this funny story, okay, well I was being chased by me neighbors evil dog… fluffy and it was bid, mean and scary."

"you mean the tiny white fluff ball?"

"yeah!"

"oooookay. Your soaking wet, how about we dry your cloths quickly?"

"yeah! Again!"

"good, you go down to the basement, and I'll get you some of my old cloths."

Aeshma walked up the stairs to his room, a comfortable room a light eggnogish brown, a decent place except for the fact that all his cloths were thrown all over the floor. Looking in his closet for some old cloths for sora wasn't easy; sora was shorter and skinnier than him. It was funny. But aeshma couldn't find any thing he wanted defiled by that bi-polar idiot. Okay maybe that was a little harsh but sora was stupid you can't argue with that. wait a minute sora was alone in his basement, he might break something else again, for the ummm… okay he's broken a lot and aeshma stopped keeping track after the blender incident. He just grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and bolted down the stairs to the basement, where he jumped down the stairs, tumbled over a basket, hit is head on the floor and rolled over to the washer. where the idiot was standing perfectly still. Well not perfectly because that's really hard.

"Aeshma, are you…"

"I'm fine; here are your new cloths." Brushes himself off "put your wet ones in the dryer for a while."

"But what about my under wear?"

"I guess you don't get any."

"Fine.. Got any food?"

Aeshma and sora looked through his fridge for food and found………… none!

"I'm gonna call kairi." Aeshma looks out the window to the house across the street. He had been going out with kairi for about 2 weeks, after the end of the school year. At the last school dance they hooked up and from then on, it had been one unipue experience after an other. "Hi kairi."

"Hi aesh, was'up?"

"not much, you?"

"Friday night movie night."

"right I almost forgot, im always forgetting things."

"yeah you are, so ya gonna come over."

"Yeah I'll be there in five."

"Aeshma!" cried out sora.

"What is it?"

"I glued my hand to my face!"

"Kairi, better make that ten. Love ya byebye."

"Luv you too, bye."

"okay sora, where's the solvent?"

"Your seriously not going to use that, are you."

"it won't hurt, much!"

aeshma uses the solvent on sora's hand.

"AHHHH IT BURNS!"

"sounds like it hurt a little? Oh well."

"ARSHMA! That hurt a lot!"

"fair enough I'm sorry, hey I gonna about to head to Kairi's house, do ya wana come with?"

"yeah, just don't start making out with her."

"Oh come on, we just started going out like, a week or two ago…. I won't."

"great, hey can I borrow a rain coat?"

"why?"

"so I stay dry."

"hold on." Aeshma went to go get his rain coat and a poncho.

"sweetness 'the poncho'." Sora started to bow down to the sacred object. It all started with the outlaw fad, and it was sora v.s riku v.s aeshma to see who could come up with a better outfit, aeshma won by a landslide.

"Do you want it?"

"yeah!"

"fine here you go, so lets go man."

Before they left aeshma had to write a quick note for his parents, who weren't home.

_Dear parents,_

_Out at kairi's be home late_

_Luv aeshma._

The two teens crossed the street, it was a dark stormy night.the two continued on to the large mansion that was kairi's. Her father was the mayor of their town; he was a well respected man, and kairi a hott babe. That's right two t's. The two looked cool walking in the rain, aeshma in his dark trench coat, boots and gloves. And sora in the poncho which was just cool.  
**Kairi's POV**  
So I open the door and see these two guys, this one lazy bum in aeshma's poncho, and ‎another in a dark trench coat, with his short blonde hair, mocha skin, lavender eyes. Aeshma!

"Hey aesh, I see you found sora." I said.

"Yeah, he locked himself out again." Aeshma replied.

"Well come on in, dry off and prepare for movie night!"

"Oh yeah!" yelled sora. What funny people I know. So the two rejoined me and my other friends, namine yuna, tidus, wakka, selphie and rikku. This movie night will be one of the best, it's a scary movie night and all we needed was riku.

"So where's riku?" asked namine.

"He'll be here soon; he said he had to get something first." replied sora. Okay so here's he deal I was going out with sora but we broke up for reasons I don't feel like saying, that's when me and aeshma really first met. And after that it was just one adventure after another, in fact I don't think he would have thought of me romantically until I told him how I felt,it's funny how life works.

"Hey, kairi heads up!" rikku shouted

"Huh?" donk. "Ow! That hurt! Why did you throw the DVD case at me?" I said.

**Ding dong! **

"Riku! I'll get it" said sora as he leaped up. "Hey riku come on in and we can start."

"Sorry I'm late, snack problems." Said riku.

"Okay, so I have the Haagen-Dazs, riku's got the chips and dip, and aeshma do you have the soda?" asked kairi.

"Errrrm? No…. pleasedon'tbemadiforgotit'sallsora'sfaught!" screamed aeshma.

"Just go back and get it."

"Right, sora lets go."

"Why me?" questioned the youth.

"Cause, I said so."

"Fine…"

**Ten minutes later**

"Let's start now with, saw, the tale of psycho's and other such scary stuff." I said as I turned on the DVD and cuddled up to my aeshma.  
**Sora pov**  
why do they do that! I dislike it; no I hate it that's right. AHHHH scary!...it's only a movie, hey what's namine doing, hey that's my hand oh. Ohhhhh…. If it's like that then…wait focus on the object at hand, revenge on aeshma. For now I'll just watch and wait.

**Later that night**. **back to third.**

"Wow that was sick." Said tidus, the blood had all but drained from his face.

"I'm scared, hold me tidus."Said yuna as she curled up inyo a ball.

"Like… ya…." Was all wakka could mutter.

"hey I hear that this movie was based on a some what true story, about a somewhat true event, about a somewhat true people." Said selphie with an insidious look on her face.

"Yeah." Said namine as she picked up on it. "I hear that the killer roams the streets of this very town."

"Come on guys don't scare me like that" said kairi.**BOOMthunder blotBOOM**. "AHHH"

Kairi jumps up into aeshma's arms.

"Come on guys enough fun, get on out of here, and we'll see ya later."

Everyone said their good bye's and left exept for kairi and aeshma.

"Was that great or what." Said kairi, as she tried to look somewhat brave.

"Hey yeah, are you okay?" askes aeshma.

"No I'm fine, I just need you… for a while."

"Whatever."

The two embrace each other.

"can you stay over, for a bit longer?"

"sure, my parents expect me to me home late."

The two cuddled together on the couch, wrapped up in blankets, and their they shall remain for the rest of the night.

End of chapter one.

Well what did yaof it. Please read abd review, don't make sora cry.

Sora stands in a corner about to cry.

Flames welcome. In the next chapter, meet mr. bright eye's


	2. Chapter 2

Ocean Avenue

Chapter 2: Mr. bright eyes

A-D: Hello and welcome all my readers and flamers! I have finally updated after what? A long time sorry about that, thanks to all my readers and you flamers to I couldn't have done it with out you. You all really helped me do better this time. And so here to do the disclaimer is the new o.c. zack! clapping

A blond boy about 5'9" walks in, kind of looks like Aeshma's evil twin/opposite.

Zack: hello ladies. similes and winks

Every fan girl within a 10 mile radius of this fanfic goes crazy.

A-D: wow……

Zack: disclaimer Aeshma-Daeva, the author of this fanfic does not own kingdom hearts or anything…Wait what?

A-D: keep reading…

Zack: or any thing else missing not cited here, he does own how ever, me Zack and Aeshma, who's he?

A-D: you'll find out.

Zack: whatever. Wait am I Mr. bright eyes?

A-D: just wait and find out, or not your choice. And now just for shits and giggles here's a chimpanzee with a flamethrower.

crazy chimp with a flamethrower walks in and starts to torch stuff

A-D: I've always wanted one of those.

Zack: What a monkey?

A-D: No a flamethrower.

**Chapter 2 Mr. bright eyes**

Kairi was the first to wake up after what had happened last night. The feeling she got waking up with Aeshma, it's something she would never trade for the whole world. What time was it? Hoe long did Aeshma have to get home? Countless hours just seemed to fly by. I don't want this to end.

"Kairi?" asked Aeshma as he poked her. "Kairi, wake up"

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Let me check." He looks at watch and. "shit! I've got to go later I love you." He rushed around the room picking up and putting on his cloths. (A/N: they didn't _do it_)

"So what time should we meet?" she asked.

"About noon, let's meet at the mall okay?"

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Ha-ha."

Aeshma sneaks out of the room and tries to go out side, he was very crafty but Kairi's little brother was even more crafty. (A/N: don't you love that word crafty.) He walked into the hall and bumped into John on his way out. John was taking a midnight snack.

"I won't tell if you don't?" asked John.

"Deal" replied Aeshma.

Anyway on his way home he realized something, what if my parents are up? I'll be grounded for a long time! I'll try the back window. Out side there's a tree that leads right up to his window, he had used it many times trying to get in. but breaking and entry into your own home is very difficult especially when during the early hours of the day, and fell out of the tree a few times before, he decided to try the front door. But no one was there. But when he opened his door and looked in his room he remembered, his room looks like a bomb went off. He took off his shirt threw it on his guitar, the last bit off open space. And crashed there and then on his bed and went to sleep.

**Later that mourning**

Kairi awoke several hours later and remembered what she was going to do. She walked into her private bathroom, a small cozy bathroom which was all an aqua blue, for lack of a better word. All that had happened last night was still racing through her thoughts. She turned on the radio before she got in the shower, so she had something to sing to.

"Hey everyone this is dean and your tuned into the rising sun Saturday show, that was "feel good inc." by Gorillaz, and up next is a favorite from the top of the charts, The Killers "Mr. Brightside."

Kairi loved this song, lately she had gotten into the whole brit rock thing, cause if Aeshma he all ways had something like that playing at his house. This song brought up some good memories, and some not so great. Like how both Sora and Riku liked her a while ago. How her and Sora ended. How she and Aeshma first met. Life was never boring she could say that much. Kairi felt refreshed after that like all her worries were a distant past. She looked into the mirror which had fogged up because of the steam. She could hardly see herself. Whatever became of that care free child from memories past, what happened? It all seems so distant dream. She wiped the mirror clean. How should I style my hair? Her hair had grown so it was long and parted over her shoulders and behind her back. She decided to leave it be for time, and got changed. She went down stairs to have her pop tarts, and finds her little brother john eating them.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Eating pop tarts! They're freaking awesome!" yells john he was hyper. "So where are you going? Are you going to meet Aeshma?"

"Leave your sister alone!" yells her mum.

"No I'm going to the mall with Rikku; she should be here bye now." Said kairi.

"Do you need some extra money before you go?"

"Thanks mum you're too good to me."

"Whatever, I'm going to go play outside." Said john, as he ran outside.

"He's really random sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Your right all the time, hey there's Rikku."

The perky blond bounced through the door and over to the cupboard to grab pop tarts.

"Hi guys. Do you have any chocolate chip pop tarts?" she asks.

"Yeah, right by your face."

"There they are!"

"Come on enough antics lets go already."

"Alright already."

"Later mum!"

The two walk out into the yard to see john with a stick on fire.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trust me; it's not what it looks like." He said as he continued to throw the stick.

"Your brother's really weird, but enough about him, I just met this guy who just moved here recently, his name is Zack and he is so cute." Rikku was bouncing up and down barely able to control her excitement. "You can meet him now; he's waiting just a bit down the street.

"On a scale of 1 to 10?"

"An easy 9.5"

"Yeah he's amazing and really sweet, but the funny thing is he looks kind of like Aeshma."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, would I lie to you?"

"No but still, two Aeshmas, what would that be like?"

"Depends on their moods."

"Hey, last night did you see the way Namine was acting, how see was all over sora like that?"

"Yeah, she and Riku need to quit playing around and get over each other and move on."

"There he is." She points to a guy up ahead. "Hey Zack!"

"Hello Rikku." He said as he walks over to the two. "And this must be Kairi, a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." She said as she gazed into his eyes. They were and strange emerald green. "So when did you move here?"

"I moved here just under a week ago, so where are you two going?" He asked.

"We're going to the mall, but I have an idea… you can go over to Aeshma's house and meet him, he'll show you around the neighborhood." Said Rikku.

"Sounds like fun."

"Aeshma lives in that house." She points to it.

"Don't you let my Aeshma bully you around, tell him kairi said so." Said kairi.

"Cool later, ladies."

So Zack went down the street to Aeshma's house, and knocks on the door to be greeted by a tall older blond man.

"Hi there, I'm Zack I'm new to the neighborhood and my friend kairi told me to come here to meet Aeshma… So is he home?"

"You talk too much." That's all the man, who was Aeshma's dad, said as he closed the door on Zack's face.

_What the hell just happened!_

The door opened again and standing there was a woman with chestnut hair and strange purple eyes.

"Come on in honey, are you here for Aeshma, he's the second door on your right upstairs."

"Thank you Madame."

Zack walked up the stairs and looked at the second door. _So this is Aeshma's room, shall I knock? Nah!_ He opened the door and stared in horror at the messy room. It was so disorganized, like a bomb went off.

"What do you want?" said a figure from under the covers.

"H there I'm-"

"Listen, I have had almost no sleep and you with your big bright green eyes come on into my room with no invite, that's just wrong! Leave me alone… Mr. Bright eyes."

"Mr. Bright eyes, no my name's Zack, and Kairi told me to tell you to show me around the neighborhood, because she said so."

"Well, can't argue with that now can I... Wrong I can, I'm tired go away."

"Listen, Kairi holds power over so don't make me find her because I will, is she your girl friend?"

"Yeah she is, so don't get any ideas, Mr. Bright eyes."

"She's very pretty you're a lucky man. Who's the idiot you stole her from? Or am I on thin ice?"

"Extremely thin ice, and I didn't steal her from any one, she came onto me."

"Whatever you say."

"Wipe that smirk off your face; it's time to meet my friends."

"This is going to be an interesting friendship."

"Has to be for me to be in it."

"Ha, you're funny."

"I try."

**Sora's house**

Sora was lying on the living room floor watching T.V. waiting for breakfast. Just the usual Saturday mourning cartoons, not really watching more or less just bored when Riku walks into the room and comes up behind Sora. Who is completely unaware of Riku, as he puts him into a full nelson head lock.

"AH! Let me go! A full nelson, no one can break out of that!" Yelled Sora, who was in extreme pain. "Let me go! I submit!"

Riku lets him go and drops him on the floor, with a thud.

"So Sora what's up?" He asks all casual like nothing had happened.

"The usual, cartoons and food, hey do you want some breakfast? My mum's making pancakes."

"Her famous banana pancakes?"

"Yup!"

"Hold on." He takes out his cell phone and calls Aeshma. "Yeah Aeshma its Riku… Come over to Sora's A.SA.P. We're having pancakes… Yes those pancakes…Bring him to… later…"

"So?"

"He'll be here in a minute, and he's bringing Zack, the new kid in the neighborhood."

"Cool, a complete stranger and a free loader are coming from breakfast."

"You're so simple."

"Simple and clean is the-"

"Don't sing."

Sora and Riku walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table, waiting for the banana pancakes.

"Hi boys won't be mush longer now." Said Sora's mum.

"Hey mum, is it okay if Aeshma comes over?"

"Of Course, he's always welcome."

There's a knock at the door and Sora goes to answer it, and is greeted by Aeshma and Zack.

"Hey Sora." Said Aeshma. "This is Zack, he's new here."

"Hi you two and welcome the food is almost ready now, and he needs a full intro."

Aeshma introduces Zack to Riku Sora's mum, Aries and Sora.

"Wait Tidus and Wakka aren't here yet." Said Sora.

"They'll be here." Said Aeshma. "They would skip out on free food for the world."

So they start to eat their food and Tidus and Wakka show up late, something about Blitz ball practice. Aries cleans up after them as they head into the living room, and after even more Introductions they decide to fill Zack in on what's going on in and around town.

"Wait so it's Riku's birth day next week?" Asks Zack.

"No Rikku's, with two kays." Said Riku. "She's female, so we some times call her Rikki."

"Oh, I get it now."

"Ya ma, get with it." Said Wakka.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Said Sora.

"Okay…"

"Hey Zack, you should have a party at your house cause you just moved here, you know to get to know every one." Said Sora with his infinite words of wisdom, which are limited.

"That's actually a good idea Sora, I'm impressed." Said Aeshma. "Let's divide up the work… Riku call the girls and let them know what's going on, so here's the list."

_Riku, Wakka and Yuna get food,_

_Sora, Kairi and Selphie get drinks,_

_Tidus, Aeshma and Rikki get music and_

_Zack and Namine are to set it all up at Zack's house._

**Well thats Chapter two, i hope you liked it, maybe enough to review, or flame your choice**


End file.
